wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Amish Skit
The Amish Skit is a Wazoo skit that sprouted from years of planning. The skit had been thought up over a year before it was created, yet it did not come to fruition until then. The skit also was completely different in its actual form that its original idea. =Origin= One summer day, a group of Wazoo members decided to make a skit. However, no one had an idea. So, they went to the library to brainstorm. Each member chose one book at random and brought it back to the others as a proposed idea. The ideas were written down and looked at from there. The most convincing idea came from a book about Amish culture. The crew decided this would be a great subject for a film. They also incorporated another idea, involving foreign exchange students. The group formed an idea and set out to film it, but never got around to it. For the next year, the cast continually brought up the idea and planned on making it. The unmade skit's quotes also were frequently said by the cast. However, they never did film this idea. Original Plot The skit's plot was incredibly simple. A foreign exchange student goes to live with an Amish family. Every family member is named "Jebidiah" and all they do is talk about the bible. One scene involved the family sitting around a dinner table saying things such as "Can you pass the bible?" This was the entire idea. It was based mostly around one joke, which was the Bible. This was one factor in why this idea didn't come to fruition. =Second Conception= At a large Wazoo gathering, the idea for the Amish Skit came back up. People had just finished watching the raw footage of Pretentious Bathroom Nightmare From Hell, and they decided they wanted to make a skit. Bryan Grove soon decided he wanted to direct something, and the cast agreed. A few ideas were thrown around, such as the Beached Whale Skit. However, in the end, Bryan decided to reprise the skit idea in a new form. Synopsis The skit begins with Bryan assigning a name to every person in the room. These names ranged from regular to names like "9/11." Most of the people named in the sequence do not appear again in the skit. Then, the skit finds a series of men sitting in front of a man. The man chooses a person one by one by saying "Shapapow!" When someone is selected, they stand and ask him a question, which he answers. Interspersed with this is scenes of the men acting as beached whales. Then, a few of the men sit around in a circle, looking into the camera one by one and saying "My favorite ____ is the bible!" This happens for a couple of loops around the circle. Finally, a few of the men stand in a line and do a synchronized dance ending in the saying "Bible!" in unison. Cast *Dave Curran *Giovanni Colantonio *Jake Farrar *Jake Spillane *Ken Donald *Jamie O'Connell *Alex Sakach *Sutton Dewey